Robot
by ramenfreak-O.o
Summary: "You don't mind being sad?" - "Not really. It means I'm alive. It means I'm human" He flinched at this. - "Humans die." He said harshly. "Yes, but that is what makes life more beautiful." She said as she stared out into the rain.
1. Intro

Do not own nothing! "talking" _thinking_

Warning: Anything stupid and/or mistaken is my fault but I refuse to take responsibility :D R&R

* * *

><p>"Deep within the mountains there lived a genius named Itachi Uchiha. It was said that he created a robot. This was no ordinary robot.<p>

It looked human and had a very advanced thought process. They say that Itachi created the robot to give immortality.

Every 50 years the robot would choose a human and would grant upon them the choice to live forever; however, it he saw fit he could also take away their immortality.

Itachi decided to name the robot Sasuke, after his decided younger brother. The strange thing was that Itachi himself did not want the immortality; rather, he wanted the robot to end his life.

It was said that Sasuke is still deep within the mountains. He would appear to have 18 years old when in reality he has been around for at least 300 years.

But of course, this was just a myth" Iruka-sensei looked as his students began to look out of the bus windows towards the mountains in wonder.

"Are we almost there?" A blond hair boy yelled in boredom not caring for his teachers' stories.

Iruka sighed and thought: _Kids just don't appreciate a good story anymore. _"Yes, Naruto, we have 5 more minutes."

This was their senior trip and they were going to enjoy the mountains and all it had to offer.

* * *

><p>My stories do reflect my personal opinions in more than one way. They also comment on how our society to day is good and also bad because every generation has its problems.<p> 


	2. Groups

ramenfreak-O.o loves cupcakes and reviews. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Once they arrived they were sent into their respective cabins. Temary was in charge of the girls while Iruka and Kakashi took care of the boys.<p>

When everyone was ready they all headed towards the campfire where they would be split into groups. No one knew Kakashi. He was the strange old guy that worked at the camp site, so no one wanted to be in his group….except Naruto whom appeared to know him.

"Ok everyone gather around! It's time to announce your groups!

Ok, now. Kakashi's group will be: Naruto, Gaara, Shino, and Hinata.

Temary's group will be: Rock Lee, Sai, Ino, and Tenten.

My group will be: Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Sakura." Iruka announced as he purposefully separated family members and friends.

"Now, who wants to sing the campfire song?" Kakashi yelled loudly and they all looked warily around them. Naruto, the ever hyper goofball he was, was the only one excited about said song. Kakashi pulled out a classic guitar and began to strum.

Kakashi:

Let's gather around the campfire  
>And sing our campfire song<br>Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>But it'll help if you just sing along

Naruto:  
>Pam Pam Pam...<p>

Kakashi:  
>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song<br>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>Naruto!<p>

Naruto:  
>Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...<p>

Kakashi:  
>Shino good<br>It'll help  
>It'll help<br>If you just sing along!  
>O Yea!"<p>

* * *

><p>I do NOT own "The campfire Song." It is property of Songebob Squarepants! Just some silliness.<p> 


	3. Activities

Enjoy my efforts! R&R

* * *

><p>After the very disturbing show put on by Kakashi and Naruto (and Shino was somehow dragged into it), they all went to sleep to be ready for the day to come.<p>

Each group would be doing different activities. Team Kakashi was doing Waterfall exercise on day one, Rock climbing on day two, Plant classifying and scavenger hunt on day three, and camping in the mountains on days four and five.

Team Temary was doing Rock climbing first, Plant classifying and scavenger hunt second, Waterfall exercise third, and camping in the mountains fourth for two days.

Team Iruka would be doing the classifying and scavenger hunt, exercise, climbing, and for the last two days.

On the last day they were expected to tightrope walk to the busses!

Camp was fun but it would take a lot out of them and they would be ready to go back home.

* * *

><p>Now out of all the noise and excitement there was one girl who had stayed silent as all her peers whined and cried of the things to come. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

This was going to be her time to confess to her crush of 5 years now. The always loud Naruto would be in her group and that would give her the chance to express her feeling.

* * *

><p>Where could Sasuke be? Keep reading to find out! :D<p> 


	4. Purpose

"A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist."

-Stewart Alsop

* * *

><p>On the other side of the mountains there were two very nefarious characters. Their names are Orochimaru and Kabuto.<p>

Orochimaru had skin cancer, but don't feel too sorry for him. He had done many underhanded things before he found out about his condition and continued to do them afterwards too.

He had tried everything to cure his disease. He even went to the point of human experimenting which resulted in many horribly mutilated children and adults alike.

He was desperate. He had heard the legend of Sasuke and this was his last chance to living. He would do anything and everything in order to keep living. He had too much going for him to be taken down by such a disease.

"Kabuto make sure you get everyone to search under every rock for this Sasuke robot. We need him and he WILL make me immortal!" Orochimaru hissed as Kabuto ran around putting Orochimaru's tent up.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. We will search everywhere. Your life is too precious for it to end."

* * *

><p>Now back to our sweet Hinata.<p>

This trip very important to her; however, her thoughts were still consumed by the story told by Iruka-sensei while they were on the bus. _Who would want to live forever? It was hard enough to live for a couple of years._ To her it was important to cherish every moment even the sad moments.

"Hinata-chan!" Her pink-haired friend yelled.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Hinata asked worried over her friends frantic look.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of guys!*anime tears* Why can't I be with my cute best friend Hinata-chan? Well I guess its ok since some of them are kinda HOT." Sakura never let Hinata even try to talk and as always she dominated the conversation.

Hinata was lost in thought as Sakura kept talking it wasn't like she was even going to get to talk.

_I wonder what it would be like to live forever. I bet it would be lonely, as you watch all your family and friends die. I bet it would be frustrating to acquire so much wisdom and knowledge and not have anyone really understand you because everyone is always so far behind you and you keep speeding forward. _

_Death makes us human._ "Earth to Hinata! It's time to go." Sakura yelled as she pulled Hinata with her.

* * *

><p>YEY for deep in thought Hinata!<p> 


	5. Dream

"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

><p><em>Deep within the mountains Hinata began to run. She had caught a glimpse of an inhumanly beautiful boy running away from her as if leading her somewhere.<em>

_He finally came to a stop and she watched him as he looked at her and his surroundings with a deep sadness as if he should be crying. However as his face was twisted in pain she went closer to him and reached for his soft looking cheek only to have her fingers meet the cold metallic feel of his skin. _

_Who was this boy?_

_She gasped as an electric current ran through her fingers. He caught her wrist and looked deep within her eyes. "What is your name?" He asked in a voice closer to a lullaby._

"HINATA! WAKE UP! It's the first day of camp and you're already oversleeping? Come on girl!" Sakura yelled as Hinata jumped and fell out of bed.

Hinata hurried around her room still slightly bewildered by the strange dream and the crude awakening.

Today would be the day that Team Kakashi would be going to the waterfall. She was looking forward to it. She loved water. Water was life, hope, and renewal.

She always felt like a new person after getting in water. Kakashi was going to get them to swim for a bit then he would teach them how to meditate in the water. Then they would gather in some getting to know you games while they ate.

After being in the water for about 3 hrs they decided it was time to eat.

"Now kids gather. This is not going to be the usual getting to know you. By the end of the week you will be like family. We will not go to the normal what do you like or blah blah blah.

We will be thinking deeper. We will search and answer questions on who were are why we are the way we are.

However, before we do any of that we must all swear by the thing most precious to us that we will never tell ANYONE outside of our circle. You will get out of this as much as you put in." All the teens began to squirm in the discomfort to come.

Kakashi looked at every single one of them and saw that this would be a good group to work with. They all looked like good kids.

* * *

><p>Thank you all who reviewed! It means a lot and pushes me forward. I hope I'm not letting too many people down with my writing. The good stuff is just coming so please hand in there!<p> 


	6. Gather around

"All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing."  
>-Maurice Maeterlinck<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi gathered all the kids in a circle as he began to pass out sandwiches. "Now since it is not fair to ask you all to do this without doing it myself. We will start with the basics.<p>

The shallow parts of our life. The part that about anyone who knows our name knows about us.

"We will be going clock wise so first is me then Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and last would be Gaara. My name is Kakashi. I live on this mountain since I can remember.

This place is very important to me. Nature is something that is missing form many people's lives."

"I think you all know me hehe. My name is Naruto. Ummm…I love ramen and have been going to Konoha High for all 4 years. Not a lot of people know this but I actually live with Iruka-sensei.

I came here last year with Iruka. That's how I know Kakashi." Naruto flashed a huge grin before Shino started.

"Shino. Transferred to Konoha High during Junior year. I'm interested in bug classification. Went with my other school to a swamp and yeah…. Learned a lot about bugs that I thought was fascinating."

"M-m-my name is H-hinata. I m-moved to Konoha t-this y-year. I-umm li-like w-w-water a lot."

"…My name is Gaara…"

"Anything else you want to tell us Gaara?" Kakashi pressed once he said no more.

"I like sand…"

"Right, well anyways we will slowly start to trust each other and hopefully that will be soon." Kakashi smiled, this would be difficult, but he knew that from the begging.

"Even if you don't want to share with the whole group get to know some one, anyone, new."

* * *

><p>I have received many reviews on how short the chapters are. I will give my readers an option: Shorter chapters=Daily updates OR Longer chapters=Weekly updates.<p> 


	7. Encounter

"Death is always around the corner, but often our society gives it inordinate help."  
>Carter Burwell<p>

* * *

><p>They were all returning to camp in order to change and shower. Hinata was busy thinking deep thoughts that she did not notice she had separated from the group.<p>

Hinata did not panic as she soon realized she should be doing. She was just wondering around looking up at the light coming in from between the tree leaves. This was true beauty and it was so peaceful.

She continued to walk and did not bother to scream or worry. Soon she reached a meadow and it was awe inspiring. It was so perfect and untouched by human hands that she was afraid to go near it, but at the same time she was compelled to go near it just to make sure it was real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will give my readers an option: Shorter chapters=Daily updates OR Longer chapters=Weekly updates.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Once she stepped closer she saw as, what she had assumed was just a shadow, stand up to reveal a raven haired boy that was around her age and was currently standing protectively over something on the floor she could not see.<p>

She peered around him to see a baby bird on the floor that he appeared to be nursing. Without thinking Hinata ran over and took out some medicine from her pack. She was always prepared for medical emergencies. She was often made fun of because of this.

Better safe than sorry. He watched her closely as she did not seem to know who he was.

She was finally done and carefully moved the small bird into a nearby nest that she assumed the bird had fallen out of.

She finally looked up at the boy and was meet with black eyes, literally. Not dark brown like most people, but black: the absence of color.

He just stared at her wide eyes and wondered what she was thinking. Most people held recognition but hers held wonder and questions.

"Who are you?" They both asked at the same time and she was reminded of the dream she that morning.

"You are with Kakashi, am I right?" He asked her in a whisper like voice.

"Yes." She said slightly breathless. He was truly intrigued by her, but he should not keep her from where she should be….after all she was human and he was….

"I shall take you." He began to walk and she had to run to catch up. Not once did he turn around.

After a few minutes she could see the light coming from farther ahead, as soon as she broke through expecting to see him she was all alone.

She tried to look for him and even when back in to the tree line but he was nowhere in sight.

"Strange…"

* * *

><p>There wasn't a lot of talking in this but that's mainly because its Sasuke and Hinata: the two most quiet chacters<p> 


	8. Curiosity

"Death will be a great relief. No more interviews."  
>-Katharine Hepburn<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi was the first one to notice her as she stumbled towards them.<p>

"Hinata! Where were you? Sakura was about ready to kill us all when I told her we lost you in the forest" Kakashi said with a slight chuckle.

"Kakashi, does anyone live in the forest, besides you?" Hinata did not notice she had talked without a stutter and was awaiting the answer she had yet to receive. Every one was just staring at her like idiots.

"Umm… y-yeah. There are two older people that live there with their grandson. Why?" Kakashi asked with blazing curiosity in his eyes.

One of his most quiet and shy students just made a huge break through and he was going to get her to keep talking.

"I saw a boy, he guided me here." Hinata said thinking back to the encounter.

Kakashi's eyes bulged out. "You mean Sasuke?" He almost yelled and then he noticed the looks HE was getting and forced himself to calm down.

"Sasuke? That name sound familiar…You mean the one from the myth?" Hinata was still in her information getting mode.

"Of course not the one form the myth. He did though get his name form the myth. His parents named him after the Sasuke form the story." Kakashi said with, what Hinata considered too much indifference.

"Then why did you act so shocked?" Hinata pressed. She was out for answers and he could see it in her eyes. _Beware the quiet ones_. He had heard that but never really knew what it meant. Curiosity was a powerful thing.

"He never really talks to people and is never really out to help people out of goodness." He had not lied... technically and he could tell she was not satisfied with his answer.

Luck was with him as Temary yelled: "TIME FOR DINNER! GET YOUS LAZY BUMS IN HERE!"

They all rushed forward, except for one thoughtful Hinata. "Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"H-hai!" She turned a scarlet red and ran after her crush as he lead the way to the cafeteria.

From the shadows he watched and felt a strange pressure... What was this...uneasy... feeling? He had never felt anything before.

Why now?

* * *

><p>This will be my last daily update. Weekly from her on out... college is a female dog.<p> 


	9. In The Rain

Eh... screw all that stuff I'll just update longer chapters when ever they feel ready. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews and comments ;)

* * *

><p>"It's okay to say you've got a weak spot. You don't always have to be on top. Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not. You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable. You are not a robot. You're loveable, so loveable. But you're just troubled. Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot"<p>

- "I am not a robot" By Marina and The Diamonds

Day two: Rock climbing on a real mountain! Naruto was the only really exited person. Sometimes it was hard being the only bright light in a dim room. Kakashi was slightly regretting scaring Shino into near silence. All in all today looked like a good day. There was a cover of clouds that helped keep the day bright but not too hot. They would have fun and possibly advance in the trust section.

All the younglings were ready for action!

"Now kids, If it starts raining we should hurry back before it starts pouring but if you get separated then find shelter in a cave or something similar. Stay put and we will go search for you as soon as we can! I don't think it will rain! The weather is PERFECT!" Kakashi was happy he had set his alarm 3 hours early or he would have been later than usual.

Now you might have forgotten about the vile Orochimaru and crew. He had ripped apart the forest looking for this Robot. He would not be satisfied until he had striped the entire mountain range and made sure that said Robot did not exist.

"Kabuto! Where the fuck is that Robot! I need him! I cannot waist my precious time on such shenanigans." Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs as he spotted his most trusted advisor.

"Orochimaru-sama, we are well on our way to finding him. I can feel it! Pleas rest assured we are doing everything in our power to make sure you remain on this earth. There is much work to be done. Please make sure to take your medicine and stay relaxed. We found some signs of activity near the campsite."

"Campsite? What is this about? I have never heard of such things. Tell me what you have found out about it." Orochimaru hissed with an eerie interest.

"It was founded by the Uchiha Clan. It was run by a man named Itachi then passed down to Sasuke and now it is alternated every few years by a woman named Tsunade, and two men Jaraya and Kakashi. The camp site is used for Konoha High seniors as a senior trip sight."

"Did you say Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Yes, but in these parts it is quite often that someone names their children after said characters from the myth."

"Research that place and tell me what you find. It gives me an odd sense of importance. Maybe our prize is closer than we think."

Hinata had reached the top of the mountain and was surprised the second person to get there was Naruto. It looked like it would be only them two for a while. Gathering all her courage she approached him.

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "What can I do to make Sakura like me? I mean I do everything I can for her and she pushes me away. I really love her." He turned to a saddened Hinata. "Hinata-chan?"

"Why her?" She had whispered and he had not heard her.

"What?"

"Why do you only look at her? I have always been here. I have always loved you a-a-and y-y-you can o-only look at h-h-her. WHY?" Hinata was sobbing at this point and Naruto was unsure of what to do.

"I'm…sorry Hinata. I….I can only look at her and you, you will always be important to me. Like a little sister." Naruto couldn't look at her pained face and did not try to stop her as she began to run deep within the forest. She was always left alone. She wandered around and found a cave. She continued to cry and soon it started to pour.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from deep within the cave. Scared that there might be a wild animal she hid close into herself and covered herself with her jacket. She heard footsteps…wait footsteps?

She peaked from under her shirt she noticed it was the boy gain, Sasuke.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" He said in a bleak monotone.

"Sasuke-san, why are you hiding in the cave?" Her voiced cracked slightly form the tears she had been spilling but now that seemed to be fading away…how strange.

He observed her for a few minutes and she began to squirm at his calculating stare. "Who told you my name?"

"Kakashi-sama. He was saying how you live in the mountains with your grandparents." He looked at her for a little moment longer.

"Grandparents, you mean those two drunks? We all simply share the same shelter." He had prepared for that to be the end of the conversation until he saw here shiver.

Without another word he started a fire and before she could say thanks he walked back deep within the cave.

The rain kept pouring. What was she going to do if she was stuck there for an extended amount of time?

She heard him coming once again.

"You were crying." He stated and the lingering question was in the air of why?

"I was sad." She did not turn to look at him as he sat next to her to be facing the rain outside of their temporary shelter.

He watched her as she no longer appeared to be 'sad'. "You don't look very sad."

"I don't mind."

"You don't mind being sad?" He asked as he continued to study her.

"Not really. It means I'm alive. It means I'm human" He flinched at this.

"Humans die." He said harshly. She did not react to his tone.

"Yes, but that is what makes life more beautiful." She said as she stared out into the rain.

He remained quiet and thoughtful. She began to hum a song her mother had thought her. He remembered Itachi at that moment. He was the only human that had made him _feel_ anything.

"If you were given immortality would you take it?" He dreaded asking the question and the much expected answer but it never came. He turned to her and saw her looking thought full.

"Immortality? That sure is something that most people want" He was scared that her next words would destroy the image he had built up of her. "However, I seen no use in such things. Life is the way it is for a reason." He thought over her words and a million questions came to mind.

"What do you mean? There is war, hate, violence, suicide, and so much hurt in the world. How can death be 'beautiful'?" He was skeptical that this girl had not thought out her answer. Who in their right mind would think death made life better…?

"Sasuke, how would you explain a rainbow to a blind man? How would convey the secure feeling a lullaby can give to a deaf man? How would you tell a cripple they joy of simply running? Or the joy of singing to a mute? How?" Sasuke stared at her. Feeling there was a point to everything she had asked.

She had not been expecting an answer but she let that sink in. "Sasuke, the fact that we are alive and breathing is cause of celebration. Death is that thing that makes things limited. Don't you enjoy an ice cream more after you haven't had it for a while? Yes there are many bad things in this world, wretched even. However, there are also grand things that may counter and top those horrid things. There is love, harmony, art, the beauty of nature, life, and so much to gain from the world. How can death not be beautiful when it makes us cherish all these things more?"

The rain had settled in to a light drizzle.


	10. Humanity

_"It is such a secret place, the land of tears." -Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

><p><em>Thinking<em>

* * *

><p><em>They are all the fucking same! I wish that rain would literally wash away my existence, none of that metaphorical bullshit. Nobody wants a monster like me around. Even Naruto, the only person closest to understanding me, still hates me. I see it in all of their eyes. They are afraid of me so they push me away and enjoy my pain, but I won't let them see. Right? We won't let them in. They can't hurt us we are invincible.<em>

_YOU SHOULD KILL THEM ALL. THEY HURT YOU AND HAVE NEVER REALLY CARED FOR YOU. _

_Yes, that would be something. Paint everything RED –_ he had a crazed look in his eyes_ – everything will be red and filled with love. _He laughed his demented laugh as his face distorted into a wicked grin.

The read head wiped his head around as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, broken from his thoughts. Someone was running frantically his way. _Have they already noticed I am missing? _He wondered but dismissed the thought as soon as he saw her run into a nearby cave. He was near enough to hear her panting but far enough to not be seen and he cared not why the girl was running.

_KILL HER FIRST! WHY NOT? _But Gaara had calmed down. He had left the others because he felt his other personality ready to resurface and he did not wish for others to see him in this state. He knew that if they saw his twisted other persona they would only later say: I knew it!

It began to rain but he did not notice as the water soaked his body. He felt little these days. He sometimes felt like he was living so one else's life or that he was already dead and other times he felt mechanical like a robot.

Gaara heard the conversation between the girl and Sasuke. He was immediately interested in her thought process. This was new to him and wandered what the girl would think of him, the 'monster.' Surely he would have noticed her sooner. He decides to make his presence known.

* * *

><p>With Hinata and Sasuke:<p>

They sat in silence as they watched the gathered water fall from the trees onto the now soiled land. They silence was comforting for both as they watched one of nature's cycles. Both their mind filled with questions and expectations.

It was easier for her to talk to a stranger considering she would probably never talk to him again and he could judge her but it would not affect her life; however, this thought also made her sad. This stranger whom now knew her deepest thought would not be in her life for long, for they lived to far apart. She would not be able to feel so liberated as she did at that moment.

The light drizzle was light a soft murmur in the back ground killing the complete silence. It was peaceful here and they both shared in this intimate comfortable silence.

He had never known someone so… interesting. This girl reminded him so much of Itachi. It was quiet strange really, Itachi was strong – this girl was weak, he was handsome – this girl was plain, and Itachi would shine above all others – yet this quiet girl was able to think like him and understand life in a level Sasuke thought only Itachi could achieve.

* * *

><p>Splat. Splat. Splat. Sasuke heard that someone had been near their hiding spot and knew they heard the girl talk, before he could direct her attention elsewhere, said person steeped out form the shadows of the trees.<p>

"G-g-gaara-san!" Hinata stuttered in surprise and worry that he might have heard her and Sasuke was secretly pleased that she did not stutter in his presence, it appeared that Sasuke was the exception. Gaara stared at her for a while then turned slowly to Sasuke for a second before resuming is intense gaze on the startled girl.

"Girl, what does it mean to be human to you? What makes a real monster?" She stared at him in shock. Her eyes saddened at his twisted smile, _he must be in pain._

She gazed at her shoes without meeting his eyes and when he was about to snap at her she spoke.

"Humanity? Well humans can be monsters (He knew this all too well). There are some things in this world that are much worse than murder… Unfortunately humans are sick and twisted and that will be seen EVERYWHERE. It is sad to know that the ones to suffer the most are the defenseless and innocent children in our world as their innocence is stripped away from them.

"However, we have, I believe, as much good in use as we do bad. Good deeds are slow to make an impact because they work to fix the root of the problem and not everything is a quick fix. Bad deeds are like drugs. They may stop the problem for a moment but will only really be masking the problem.

"Like when a poor man steals. He might be able to feed his family and pay the rent but how long will that last till he has to do it again, and if he goes to jail who will care for his family, and how will he help them form a cage?

"Monsters on the other hand, have no concern for others… but even the cruelest monster was once human so deeply wounded that he fights the only way he knows how, with violence and pain" Hinata took a deep breath and Gaara fell to his knees.

Never in his life had he felt more at peace. This girl, who was she? She had addressed correctly his deepest fears and had soothed hurt that had left a deep scar from many years of abuse and hurt.

Sasuke stared at the two as Hinata approached Gaara and hugged him and he laid his head on her shoulder in a sign of mutual understanding. Sasuke did not… like this but he was unsure why…. There was no logical explanation to this…feeling?

He felt left out. This was something between humans as the girl cried for humanity and the boy cried as he was finally able to some compassion without strings attached.

"Hinata? Gaara? WHERE ARE YOU?" They all heard Kakashi yell form within the cave. Gaara and Hinata drew apart fast. Hinata was blushing deeply as Gaara collected himself. He had shown weakness but strangely enough he was overjoyed by the idea.

Gaara left the cave in search of Kakashi as Hinata turned to Sasuke and saw his confused and irritated expression. His usually blank face was twisted up and she moved her hand to place it only face when he looked up at her. She shrinked back as his intense stare and blushed furiously.

"You should go. They are looking for you. Humans should stay with humans." With those parting words he ran deep within the cave.

Hinata shrieked as a hand was placed on her shoulder and loosened up once she noticed it was Kakashi with Gaara in tow. "Come now Hinata-chan. We must get back to camp. Everyone is worried." She nodded as she walked beside Gaara. They shared a comfortable silence.

All in the camp stated in shock as they saw the always alone Gaara sit next to Hinata during dinner and were equally shocked to see her give him a sly smile.

They ate in silence and would briefly share a comment. There were whispers all around them. Gaara wondered if he had done the right thing to sit next to her.

_What is she doesn't want me here but is too nice or scared to say anything…? _Gaara glanced at Hinata and noticed she did not look scared just a little wary.

"Something bothering you Hinata-san?" He asked her politely.

"N-no. G-gaara-s-s-san. The s-s-stares are j-just m-m-making me a little un-c-c-comfortable." She said shyly as she peeked at his from the safety of her hair. She hated the attention.

"I'm sorry about that…" She noticed his glum expression and regretted her words.

"It is not your fault." And they both knew she meant more than the stares as she said that without a stutter and looked determined. He smiled at her and nodded.

At the corner of the room blue eyes watched them worried.

Though the window there was a dark figure watching the two as well as they interacted and talked. He was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lateness! If anyone is still interested in this story... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY T-T<p> 


	11. Smile

"And when the broken hearted people living in this world agree there will be an answer."

"Let it be" by: The Beatles

Naruto stared at Gaara and Hinata. When had they gotten so close? He saw as they exchanged secret whispers and also noticed how Hinata seemed comfortable around Gaara. Was this in reaction to his rejection?

Nothing made sense any more. Naruto kept his eyes on the two as he heard his fellow classmates also gossip at the two.

Naruto had nothing personal against Gaara, heck! They were friends but he was still a little worried about Hinata. Sure he had rejected her but that did not mean he did not care about her. She was always so sweet and caring about everyone… why did he reject her again?

He turned to look at Sakura… she was flirting with Kiba today…. nothing out of the ordinary. She was a flirt. He had always loved Sakura since they day he first meet her. She was beautiful and so full of life he just found himself drawn to her.

Her delicate image did not match with her personality, thought.

He had never consider that someone was looking at him form a distance as he tried to conquer this girl that seemed so far out of his reach. Was that so wrong?

His attention once again was drawn back to Hinata and Gaara as they stood up together to head outside… to talk maybe? He wanted to flow them.

The images of Hinata's tear stricken face came to mind and he sat back down… maybe he should just give her space. Today they would be out collection things… there would be plenty time to try and talk to her.

He made up his mind to make sure to patch things up between them by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was very angry with the lack of results he was getting form his searching. Was he just wasting his time with this silly little myth? No! He would rather believe that fairies lived in his brain than to even consider he was wrong.<p>

He would find that robot to insure he would live forever!

With his impatience he began to kick random workers for working too slow. He stormed off to his tent to re-read the information he had gathered about said Robot. In all the books he had collected they all said that the Robot's eyes were different than any normal human eyes. They would find him, he could feel it.

Kabuto was researching the information about the Camp that was run by one Kakashi Hatake. He had heard that it had been passed down by a friend named Tsunade…

He began to research and something caught his interest. The names of the owners they were repeated during the last 150 years. It would alternate every 20 years between Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jaraya.

It got stranger when he noticed that they only other family to have owned it had been an Itachi Uchiha and later a Sasuke Uchiha for more than 120 years. What was going on?

He took copies of the information while sneaking around and packed them in his bag. This might be what they had been looking for. Sure he knew it could be a coincidence and those were family names passed down from generation to generation but it did not feel that way. He had to make sure to pass this information to Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>They all had their meals and had been separated into their perspective groups. Gaara and Hinata stay farther back from the group as they feel closer to each other than to the other members of the group.<p>

"I hope you all had a good night's rest. Today we will be collecting and classifying things. We will start with plants and the like and then move onto bugs and animal tracks." Kakashi informed them as they walked deeper into the woods.

"I wanted it to be a contest on who does it first but that just seems too much of a hassle. We will be doing this together. I will give you the name and picture of each thing then once someone finds it we will all go to look at it to make sure it is correct and I shall inform you about them."

…and so the teens and their camp leader spent a good amount of time going through the forest.

* * *

><p>They all gathered together to eat and later head back to the campsite.<p>

Gaara lead Hinata somewhat away from the group. He wanted to talk to her but knew she would be nervous around the others. He went far enough to be out of hearing range but close enough to be seen so as not to worry the others.

"Hinata-san, that boy that was with you, do you know him?" Gaara questioned to try and ease into the deeper conversation.

"Ah, you mean Sasuke-san? Yes he helped me get out of the forest the last time. Kakashi-sensei tells me that he lives in the forest with an older couple."

"What do you think of him?"

"He seems nice enough but is very distant. There is something about him that screams loneliness. It's hard to stay away from him, and I keep running into him."

"What do you think of me? I know you must have heard things about me being a monster…"

"Don't say such things about yourself! You are NOT a monster!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment and he gave her a slight smile.

She turned to look at the others but they did not seem to notice her outburst until she locked eyes with pricing blue eyes and her breath was stuck in her throght as she turned away quickly.

Gaara noticed this and turned to see what had caused this reaction when he noticed one Naruto Uzamaki staring at the girl.

"Gaara-san, you are not a monster. I'm sorry I do not know much about you. I tend to live in my own little world so when there is gossip I usually never hear of it or forget it as soon as it is processed in my mind. I do not like to judge people until I know how and who they are form first-hand experience."

Gaara turned back to the small girl in front of him and could not help but worry about her.

Maybe that was why Naruto was looking this way. Was it a natural urge to protect this girl? She was so innocent.

Gaara smiled down at her with warmth radiating off of him and she stared at him socked. She smiled back at him and there was a mutual understanding between them. Yes, they would be great friends.

* * *

><p>In the shadows Sasuke stared at the two smiling at each other. He grew more annoyed by the minute. He could not hate this boy. How could he? Everything that made her smile could not be capable of any bad. He was sure of that.<p>

Sasuke was so filled with unknown emotions that he bolted away towards a lake. He looked down at his reflection and tried to smile. It was a pathetic attempt. It looked so unnatural on his face.

He began to think of her and the first moment he meet her. There was something different about her that caught and maintained his attention. What was it? Her answers were never what he expected and she was aware of the dangers of the world yet remained untouched by the evils and retains her innocence.

He looked back down and noticed the unconscious smile that had appeared on his face as he thought of her… how strange. This smile seemed real and more natural.

He snuck into her room that night. Why? He was still not sure but he felt uneasy when away from her. Sasuke began to notice she had changed him. Usually people were stunned by his power, wisdom, and emotionless.

Now he was the one who was stunned and was now feeling things he thought would never be possible. He was a robot. Made to be used and used for selfish reasons. He went against nature and had been swept up by the evils of the world and allowed them to use him.

He had been indifferent to the suffering of the world for it did not concern him. He would live long after they would all be dead. He had remained untouched during his existence, yet this girl had been able to penetrate his shell and made him feel _human. _

It was MADNESS!

He watched her stir in her dreams as he noticed a ghost of a smile on her lips as she murmured his name.

"Sasuke. You deserve live… Not the ketchup!" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at her murmuring… He stood in the room in shock. This had never happened before. He had laughed… this was a first. Even when in the presence of Itachi he had never _laughed._

This emotion was so foreign to him… All he could do was stare open mouthed at the girl who had caused this drastic change in him that she was so unaware of… what was going on? He was a ROBOT! He could not feel!... right?

Nothing made sense anymore.


	12. Gossip

For all of my good little readers I give you some HinaXSasu moments! Thank you all who have supported me since the first chapter! I LOVE YOU! ;)

* * *

><p>"It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow<br>To the point my emotions overflow and spill over"

Hero's Comeback - Naruto Shippuuden

* * *

><p>As soon as the shock of laugher left him a slow and creeping feeling of fear rose in him. What power she had over him. He was already unnatural and now she was making the unnatural even stranger. From the fear came anger; who was she to cause him such feelings?<p>

Then she stirred and all his negative feelings were wiped clean, if only for that moment.

He watched her in her sleep until he knew it was time to leave. She may have been dreaming of him but that was the only place where he should belong, in dreams. He was not meant to be in the real world and they could never be together. No not even as friends.

She deserved better and he could not give her better.

He was about to leave when it started to rain. He could not go out in the rain…

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up and knew she had been dreaming of Sasuke. How embarrassing. She wondered where he was and how he was doing. She hadn't seen him for a while and worried if their next encounter would be awkward.<p>

She looked around her room and found a shadow staring out the window at the pouring rain. She did not freak out or scream she merely studied him.

It was Sasuke.

_What is he doing in my room? Its 4 in the morning!_ She thought as he continued to gaze out of the window. Had he even noticed she was awake? She was getting ready to talk when she heard him.

"I noticed the clouds and was looking for shelter and jumped in the window without thinking. I don't like the rain very much." He spoke without looking at her.

Hinata contemplated this. It did not seem true but what reason would he have to lie?

The others would not wake up for another two hours and who knew when the rain would settle down.

"Sasuke-san, why do you dislike the rain?" Hinata was carful with her question once she noticed him glaring at the rain.

"Itachi, my brother, he died on a rainy day. Much like today and that has always been present in my mind. Not many people make an impression on me. Because of…the camp I meet a lot of people but I never bother to remember their names.

Once you know someone like Itachi all others dull in comparison and I lose my interest in them." Hinata stared at him.

That was the most he had said since she had first meet him.

Did this mean he found her dull and just another face and name to forget?

She did not like the idea. _Sasuke, is that why you are so lonely? Because you won't let anyone enter your heart and won't allow anyone to be part of your life? _She could understand his dislike for the rain.

"You know, I rather love the rain. It makes me feel like its washing away everything and cleaning the earth. The rain sounds like the soft lullaby that my mother would sing to me every night so I would be able to sleep.

Sasuke-san, what were your parents like?" She asked as she stared at the darkest corner of her room. She did not notice him go stiff but she felt the slight tension in the air.

"I do not have parents." Before she could say sorry or anything he continued. "Itachi was all the family I had ever needed." It was strange, thinking of Itachi in her presence made him… sad.

"You are lucky in a way Sasuke-san. I wish my mother would have been the only family I had. My **family** never cared for me and still to this day they do not and I know they never will. They think I am weak, and no matter what they say or do I still love them and that hurts more than anything they could ever do.

It really is a burden to be nice sometimes." She sighed wistfully as she thought about how her niceness had gotten her in the 'just friends' category with Naruto. _Naruto? I haven't taught about him since I talked to Sasuke about being sad… how strange._

The longer she contemplated this, the more she realized her thoughts had been consumed by Sasuke.

"You know out of all the people I have meet you are the only one to make me think of Itachi so much. You two are nothing alike but you remind me so much of him." Sasuke said more to himself than to her but she heard him and he knew she heard him but at this moment he did not care.

It was the truth no matter how confusing it was.

"Nothing like him, does that mean I'm dull?" Hinata thought out loud and did not see him turn to look at her as she thought about this revelation.

"No. I find you very interesting and captivating in many ways but Itachi had a cold and distant personality around others while you seem so warm and comforting…but you both think the same way.

I use to believe everything he told me but I began to see the world and he was not there to explain to me how I could possibly turn all the hate and selfishness the world threw at me into something positive.

It was hard enough to know it was happening and it was harder to even consider that it was good." Sasuke resumed to looking out the window as soon as she turned up to look at him.

He was so handsome and in with the darkness around him and the occasional light form the lightning he looked like a dark princes or an angel of death. Hinata blushed as she continued to stare at him. He was so perfect in complexion but she was not that shallow she could see how beautiful his heart was.

She had always been able to look past appearances and be able to love people for who they were. It was hard to find a person she could hate when with her own morals and sense of justice she found good in all.

"Humans are selfish creatures. You must be careful." He cautioned as he turned back to her when he felt uneasy under her intense gaze. Why was she staring? As soon as their eyes meet she looked down flushed while he continued to scrutinize her odd behavior.

"It's unfortunate you have not been the beauty of this world as well. There really is much to see and so much to cherish from the daily life that it might take forever to know everything, but then who would want to know everything?

Knowing everything sounds so boring. It is better when there is some mystery in life.

That, I think, is the reason why horror movies are best and scariest when the evil is never identified or given a strict sense of what it is." He continued to look at her as she rambled while she played with her hands. That was distracting.

Without thinking he reached for her hands to stop them from fidgeting.

Wrong move.

She felt an electric current run through her hand and pass all over her body as he touched her. Out of surprise and embarrassment she pulled her hand away quickly but regretted it as soon as she did it. She missed his cool hand.

She did not see the pained look on his face.

_How can this be? I have seen so much and been a part of so much pain yet I had felt nothing during that time yet, this girl, by merely pulling away she causes such an ache in my…no not my heart. I have no heart. I am all metal and machine….then why does it hurt?_

When she turned back to look at him with that timid shy expression expressing embarrassment and wonder his pain lessened and he smiled at her unconsciously.

Neither one was sure how long they stared at each other. They were broken from the spell when they both heard movement and as they looked around they noticed the rain had stopped. He went to the window ready to leave when Hinata's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You want to know something funny, Sasuke-san? You know me better than my family or friends do." She chucked darkly as he turned back to her with a strained smile. He did not find that funny.

"See you later Hinata." He said as he jumped out the window and rain into the forest.

It was strange for both of them how him saying her name caused both faces to lift into huge smiles.

This was not normal.

* * *

><p>Hinata was up and ready by the time the others woke up. She was heading to the breakfast room when she noticed Gaara waiting for her by the door.<p>

"Good morning Gaara-san." Hinata said with a smile as she was feeling strangely happy. Gaara lifted an invisible brow at her odd behavior.

"Hmmm so this is what you act like after a boy sneaks out of your room." Hinata blushed and was going to try to stutter out an answer but stopped when she noticed the sly smile on Gaara.

He was teasing her. Gaara had just made a slight joke.

Without thinking she laughed and lightly punched his arm.

Nearby Naruto almost pulled Hinata away when he noticed the exchange. Was the girl suicidal but he was glued to his place when he noticed the amusement in Gaara's eyes. What the hell was going on?

Was Hinata using Gaara as a replacement for the unrequited love between them? No that did not seem like something Hinata would do, but then again he barely knew her.

"Come Hinata-san. We should hurry so we can be ready for the two days of camping that await us." Gaara pulled her away when he noticed Naruto staring at the two. He knew how Hinata was when people were staring.

Once all the students were siting, all the counselors stood at the front of the room awaiting silence.

They waited for a moment when Temary got impatient and yelled: "Hey you BRATS shut up and listen up!"

"Gaara-san, your sister is scary" Hinata whispered to Gaara as they all turned to stare at the adults in the group. Gaara only nodded slightly.

"Now, now, Temary-chan no need to get so angry." Kakashi teased a fuming Temary. "Ok, kids, today we start the two day camping! Take only the necessities for you will be taking your own bag. All of your other things will be taken via bus to the end point.

Depending on the counselor you have, there will be breaks in between the camping. Your counselors have prepared different activities for you to do during these breaks.

We will set up shelter during the night and all counselors will be maintaining communication to make sure everything goes according to the plan. On the second day we will all tight rope our way to the buses and you all will eat before I send you on your way home.

Any questions or comments? No? Ok, good. You will file out once your counselor is called."

Kakashi's group was the last one to leave as their counselor was the one in charge of the place.

"Now you all have 10 minutes to get your things ready and we will be heading out!"

They all ran to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>With Temary's group<strong>

Tenten and Ino were the last to arrive to the meeting site. "Can you believe our sweet and innocent Hinata is with that Gaara." Ino shrieked in disbelief.

"Well he can't be that bad if Hinata-chan is so close to him." They continued to gossip as the others in the group were listening in.

"Hinata is too nice for her own good. He might just want to use her or something. I heard he has killed before. Does that sound like someone worthy of Hinata-chan?"

"Can you see Ino-san? This is a miracle! Youthful miracles do exist! This gives me hope that if Gaara can get someone as amazing as Hinata-chan that one day Sakura-chan will be able to love me!" Rock Lee yelled with tears in his eyes.

Everyone knew that for a while he would be in his own little world contemplating the miracle Hinata and Gaara were.

No one was aware of the evil glint present in Sai's eye as the topic of Hinata and Gaara were discussed.

"Hey! As much as I love hearing about my brothers love life or what ever we are almost at our first stop and we need to cross a chocolate lake with marshmallows." They all stopped to stare at Temary as if she had gone crazy. "It's a stupid game that is meant to build trust. Chill will you."

"Your brother?" Ino asked the scary older female.

"Yeah. Kankuro and Gaara are my brothers." They stare at her seeing her in a totally different light.

**With Irukas Team**

"Man, I can't believe my little brother scored a girl before I did. I always thought Gaara would die alone somewhere in an allie after everyone that hates him ganged up on him and defeated him with their number of people." Kankuro ranted as they continued to walk.

"You still haven't even had a girl friend? And wow your such a nice brother but I can see how you would think that with Gaara as your brother. I mean what did you expect. You've been held back twice now." Kiba laughed as Kankuro glared at him.

He didn't like when people commented on his failing to graduate…twice.

Sakura was also contemplating this... "I can't believe Hinata didn't tell me about this! I mean we are supposed to be BFF's I mean I'm sure she wasn't embarrassed. Gaara is a total hotie!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular.

Neji grited his teeth as they continued to talk about his cousin. He had planned to ignore it as his cousin seemed happy but the things he was hearing about this boy…of course Hinata would befriend the most dangerous boy in the school.

Neji sighed as he considerd having a chat with Gaara _or maybe just killing him..._

"I heard he defeated an entire gang by himself!" Kiba yelled to Sakura as Kankuro knew all the gossip about his brother.

…_hmm maybe just a chat would be fine_. Neji resigned to maybe talking to the boy.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	13. Challenge accepted

ramenfreak-O.o is sorry for the delay. She was without a computer for quite a while. Hope this doesn't suck :P Read & Review

* * *

><p>Gaara pulled Hinata farther behind the others in order to talk to her. There was still so much he thought they could talk about and when he heard her speak it calmed down his other personality.<p>

People thought Gaara hated the world with his f-the-world attitude but in reality he hated himself. He was his own worst enemy, as corny as it may sound.

He would push people away because they would always judge him when they found out about his mental health.

In reality it was a lot better since he meet Naruto in Konoha but there were still those creeping thoughts in his head that maybe getting hurt wasn't worth the risk... but Hinata erased those doubts and calmed his mind the way only a true friend could... friend?

Strangely enough he did not like that very much...

"Gaara-san, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Hinata interrupted him from his thoughts. He blushed slightly at the direction his thoughts were heading.

"Umm(he cleared his throat) What do you think is essential to human life?" He spoke of the first question came to mind. He was still struggling with his humanity and that someone did not view him as a monster for the first time in his life.

"Love." He stopped walking and stared at her in confusion. _Love? One can live without love! Or does she mean that we are not human if we are not loved? Is she like the others? Is she going to -_

Before he could get himself too worked up over this she began to justify her answer.

"All human beings long to have love and have been exposed to some sense of love. Love for friends, family, community, objects, power, money, or self, among many others.

Even if a child is neglected love they feel that something is missing and fill that void with something, be it food, toys or anything that they have been taught they need. The environment you are raised in can be the thing that defines what you consider love."

Neither one noticed that the other team members were quietly listening as the usually shy Hyuga spoke her thoughts. Such deep thoughts.

They had been startled by her boldness and train of thought and the fact that Gaara instigated the conversation but now they understood better why suddenly they had become best friends.

Gaara had somehow found out about this side of Hinata and it interested him enough to want to be around her.

Naruto was a little confused at her words… what did she mean by that and why was she not stuttering or blushing or fainting at such a direct question by the red head. This did not sit well with him.

Naruto stopped walking surprised by the intensity of his thoughts. Hinata had confessed to him but he had never looked at her that way. Now that seemed the only way he could look at her. Naruto was staring at her longingly as they continued to walk.

Blond idiot forgotten for the moment as the group continued on while he stood frozen.

Naruto felt a rock hit him on the head as he stared at Hinata openly. Considering the possibilities. He searched around him to see who had done the deed and was met with a set of hard dark eyes.

"Theme!" Naruto shouted catching every ones attention ahead of him.

They all turned to see Naruto staring at the stranger.

"Sasuke?" Hinata gasped out and Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto as the others looked at them interact with quiriosity.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to learn how to keep your mouth shut?" Sasuke looked annoyed and Hinata was surprised as not many things got Sasuke to show emotion from the few moments they had meet.

"Haha, guys this is Sasuke-theme. I meet him last summer when I came with Iruka!" Naruto said as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Hinata noted the hint of worry and glared at the two men. Sasuke noticed this as he was paying special attention to her. She was perceptive.

"Yeah theme! You shouldn't be out on your own!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke and he just rolled his eyes.

_This is surreal! They know each other? They are even friends? _Hinata thought in slight panic.

She had told Naruto she liked him but truth was that Sasuke knew her a lot better and always seemed to give her his entire attention and genuinely care about what she said and thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at each other for a while and Kakashi saw the warning in his eyes but then Sasuke turned his eyes to Hinata and left. What did THAT mean?

Kakashi was shocked and was unable to stop himself from staring at Hinata in wonder.

"S shouldn't w-w-we g-go?" Hinata asked as she felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

Kakashi looked away from her having found himself and didn't even look in her direction until they reached their first destination.

By the empty feeling in her stomach and the angle of the sun they knew they would have to stop to eat soon.

Kakashi gathered them all to sit in a circle and took extra caution not to look her in the eyes. That was odd.

After they all finished eating Kakashi stood up to catch all of their attention.

"We are going to do our first activity. Now as we progress forward different teams will take on the task. First it will be me. I will start of to set the example.

Naruto was not in my group last time so he knows nothing so ask him nothing. Second group will be Naruto and Shino, and at the second to last activity will be Gaara and Hinata."

"What's the last activity?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out!" Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eyes that frightened the teens.

What would these activities require of them?

They continued on their way. Soon the activity to come was forgotten as they found themselves lost in the wilderness around them.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was pacing in front of his tent. Things were not going according to plan. It had been days now and still no sign of the robot.<p>

He had over 200 men that should be enough, shouldn't it? He was soon to get angry.

Oblivious of this fact a poor bystander rushed past his leader and said leader kicked him to the ground and released his pent up anger.

All others were quick to get busy and try to stay clear of their master.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have found a small hut in the middle of the woods it seems a small hermit family resides there and only leave ever so often. This sounds like a possible place for Sasuke to reside in." Kabuto bowed as his master approached him.

Orochimaru contemplated this. This had been the closes thing they had of a break and he was hesitant at first.

"Good, Kabuto. Inspect it well. We shall be heading there shortly. Did anything come out of the campsite from before?"

"The owners of the campsite are quite mysterious and there is little to no information on any of the past owners and also of the current owner.

It seems that it might be in some way related to Sasuke but it is confirmed that there is no possible way for Sasuke to reside there."

"Good. Good."

* * *

><p>After a few good hours they came across a small cascade of water and Kakashi was fast to stop.<p>

"Everyone take a seat and get ready for the first group to go." They all were wary and slightly worried as their usually cheerful mentor was not serious and looked dazed and lost.

What could this activity possibly be? No one was sure.

"Now we are going to go around in a circle and state the thing, person, or place that is most sacred and dear to us. Mine would be my father."

Hinata: My mother.

Naruto: Iruka

Shino: Parents

Gaara stood quiet and thought hard about what was so important to him and finally he came to an answer: My uncle.

"Now I want you all to swear that whatever we say during this trip will stay locked deep within us and I want you all to swear on that person you just mentioned.

There will be no judging and there will be no lies. If you cannot agree to this and I ask you to pleas say so now so we can return you now before we go farther into the woods and you will be escorted back to camp."

Kakashi's tone was serious and held a sense of power and authority that denied you the right to complain or go against.

All the children, for they suddenly felt like small children in his presence, looked at each other and with a firm nod they all agreed on the terms.

* * *

><p>With a sudden feeling of dread, Orochimaru and his lackies surrounded an empty house that had clearly been alone for years.<p>

This was the best lead they had and now that too was gone. Didn't Orochimaru deserve some luck and immortality to maintain all of his power?

In his rage he threw the small amount of furniture there was around the room and it was quick to break once it meet the oposite wall.

Dust went all around them and Orochimaru went in a fit of coughing and soon found blood on his hand as he tried to maintain his posture.

Kabuto was quickly at his side. "My lord, please reframe from using too much force on your body."

"Once I get immortality from that robot he will be the first thing I will destroy." Orochimaru yelled in anger and was soon to fall into a fit of coughing.

Kabuto quickly lead his master away from the dusty house. Above said house loomed a figure who had witnessed and heard all and was not amused.

Orochimaru had a point once immortality was achieved the only one who could strip him of said power would be the robot. Smart man.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm back. I wonder if there are still people interested in this...? R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
